Library
by rinelennix
Summary: Suatu sore yang dingin di musim gugur, Ichigo bersembunyi di antara rak buku di perpustakaan, memperhatikan seseorang. Crack, shounen ai.


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, crack, shounen ai**

Suatu sore yang dingin di musim gugur.

Dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di dekat blok gedung perpustakaan telah menguning dan satu per satu terbang tertiup angin atau sekedar jatuh ke atas hamparan rumput. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari jendela besar yang kupandangi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tujuanku datang ke sini bukan untuk mengamati daun-daun yang berguguran.

Sepasang mataku langsung tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk sendirian di sudut terjauh ruangan dengan setumpuk buku tebal di hadapannya. Aku heran, apa lagi yang ingin diketahui anak itu? Dia sudah tahu segalanya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan aku segera menyusup ke balik rak buku terdekat, menghela nafas hati-hati. Tapi dengan warna rambut mencolok begini, aku tidak yakin mimikri yang kulakukan bisa berhasil. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana kacaunya _tekanan roh_ku. Mustahil ia tidak tahu kalau aku ada di perpustakaan dalam radius sepuluh meter darinya.

Tapi meskipun dia selalu menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyadari kehadiranku, dia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dia yang kukenal pasti akan langsung menukas dengan ketus tentang aku yang sering mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini.

Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku tertarik pada anak itu dan mulai mengamatinya.

Dengan mengesampingkan mulutnya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang menyebalkan, kupikir dia adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras di hadapannya, tapi menduduki peringkat pertama sejak sekolah dasar adalah sebuah prestasi yang mencengangkan. Padahal beberapa bulan terakhir ini frekuensi kemunculan hollow di Kota Karakura meningkat dan dia tidak pernah absen dalam membantuku membasmi monster bertopeng kalsium itu. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah absen sekolah. Tidak pernah terlihat mengantuk di kelas. Tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaan rumah. Tidak pernah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari sensei. Tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih rendah dari A.

Hal mengagumkan lain tentang dirinya adalah postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan ramping yang dibalut oleh kulit putih susu tanpa cela itu. Segala macam luka yang pernah ia dapat tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Ajaib sekali. Favoritku adalah saat ia mengenakan seragam khas putih-putihnya yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Tentu saja postur tubuhnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Inoue atau Matsumoto. Tidak _berlekuk _seperti itu. Tapi lihat saja bahu dan lengannya yang terbentuk dengan indah. Bergelut dengan busur dan anak panah selama bertahun-tahun punya keuntungannya sendiri.

Parasnya juga tidak tergolong jelek. Jauh dari kata buruk. Coba kalau dia tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa, hingga gradasi merah tipis menyapu pipi pucatnya dan sepasang mata kobaltnya bercahaya, pasti ia akan jadi laki-laki tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Tapi aku juga suka saat bibirnya yang tipis itu sedikit tertarik ke bawah; dengan garis alisnya yang tegas berkerut dalam. Aku suka semua ekspresinya.

Aku suka rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mengingatkanku pada tinta pekat, terlihat basah. Helaian yang begitu halus seperti sutra, kurasa. Aku suka jemari pianisnya yang ramping dan panjang. Saat memegang pensil dan menggoreskan granit di atas kertas dengan elegannya. Aku suka saat ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, membuat Quincy cross yang ia kenakan longgar meluncur turun dengan anggun dan memantulkan cahaya matahari. Aku suka melihatnya berjalan dengan angkuh, mendengar tip-tap pintar sepatunya dan mencium aroma tubuhnya saat ia berpapasan denganku. Wangi yang menguar darinya begitu berbeda. Tidak melulu mint dan maskulin, tapi bercampur dengan sedikit vanila. Menjadikannya segar dan manis. Seperti es krim.

Menghela napas, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip lewat celah-celah buku.

Ah, dia melepas kacamatanya.

Oh iya, melihatnya tak berkacamata adalah sesuatu yang langka bagiku. Saat-saat ia terlihat begitu lemah, _defenseless_. Saat ia terlihat begitu _buta._ Yang paling penting, saat aku dapat melihat seutuhnya sepasang mata kobalt indah tanpa penghalang berupa lensa tipis yang memantulkan cahaya itu. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku merasa kalau aku mau sedikit bersusah payah, aku akan dapat mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan. Normalnya ia adalah orang yang sulit ditebak, tak ada yang bisa membaca ekspresinya. Tidak ada yang cukup ahli untuk dapat melakukannya. Tapi dirinya yang tak berkacamata adalah seperti orang yang begitu berbeda.

Dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari yang ramping itu ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, memejamkan sepasang matanya. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Aku yakin gangguannya bukan berasal dari buku setebal 5 cm yang baru saja ia tutup itu. Buku berbahasa Inggris tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya bagi orang sepertinya. Minggu kemarin saja aku melihatnya dengan santai membaca sebuah buku berbahasa Jerman.

Di saat seperti ini, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk mengakhiri observasi bodoh ini. Aku mulai bertingkah seperti gadis SMP yang diam-diam menyukai seniornya dan menguntitnya kemana pun ia pergi.

Ya, pasti ada _sesuatu _yang membuatku keluar dari persembunyianku.

Karena tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tanganku tenggelam di dalam saku celanaku, berusaha untuk menunjukkan sikap santai. Padahal jantungku berdegup begitu cepat seperti ingin keluar dari tulang rusukku. Sekarang aku takut kalau-kalau ia dapat mendengar detak jantungku yang terasa keras bergema di telingaku.

Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Sepasang mata kobalt itu mengerjap.

"Kurosaki?"

Ah iya. Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal satu itu? Bahwa aku juga suka mendengar suaranya yang jelas, berdenting seperti lonceng. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia membaca sebuah paragraf dari kisah _Hamlet _di kelas sastra tadi. Bahasa Inggris klasik cocok sekali dengannya. Aku dibuat kagum oleh bagaimana ia bisa membaca serangkaian kalimat _aneh _itu tanpa kesleo lidah.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Saat ini, aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. Aku tahu dari raut mukanya, ekspresi yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan ketika aku melakukan tindakan _bodoh_ seperti salah menuangkan cairan saat praktikum Kimia, yang akhirnya menimbulkan _ledakan _kecil yang tidak diharapkan.

"Tsk, jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kurosaki!"

Ia bersiap menyematkan kacamata berbingkai perak ke balik telinganya, saat tiba-tiba saja aku menahan tangannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Tapi bagaimana aku merasakan _halus _kulitnya tidak bertahan lama, karena ia segera menarik tangannya kembali. Melemparkan _death glare _ke arahku. Dan kalau saja mata bisa membunuh, tentu aku sudah mati _sejak lama._

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Heh, jangan bilang kau sedang belajar untuk ujian." Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku kemejanya, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lensa kacamatanya.

Aku sudah kebal dengan sarkasme yang ia lontarkan dari mulut tajamnya, jadi aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar kata-katanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali mengikutiku ke sini, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Ia bangkit dari kursi setelah berhasil memakai kacamatanya. Kini sepasang mata kobalt itu terlihat semakin tajam saja.

_Percayalah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan, Ishida._

Suasana perpustakaan sore itu sepi. Hanya ada aku dan dia; wanita penjaga perpustakaan sudah berlari keluar sepuluh menit yang lalu saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"Tsk, seharusnya aku tahu sejak awal, tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu, Kurosaki."

Ia baru berpindah dua langkah saat aku mendorongnya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya.

"Kurosaki, apa yang-" Kalimat protesnya terpotong saat tiba-tiba aku mengecup pipinya dengan cepat. Secepat mengawalinya, secepat itu pula aku menarik diri untuk memamerkan cengiranku kepadanya.

Ia hanya memandangiku dengan aneh, kemudian mukanya memerah.

Untuk seorang yang menduduki peringkat pertama, otaknya sangat lambat dalam menganalisa situasi dan memberikan respon. Kurasa ia masih _shock _dan aku harus bersyukur. Karena sebelum ia dapat melepaskan anak panah ke arahku, aku sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan dengan sok tenang, padahal aku sangat ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tepat saat mencapai pintu perpustakaan, aku mendengar ia meneriakkan namaku, "Kurosaki!"

Dan aku berlari, tertawa. Oh, aku harap ia masih terlalu _shock _dan tidak ingat untuk mengejarku dengan _hirenkyaku. _Atau aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Aku sengaja laru menuju ke area sekolah yang masih cukup ramai. Karena aku tahu di sana ia tidak akan menggunakan _kekuatannya._

Tapi aku ingin melihat lebih banyak ekspresi wajah yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan. Semburat merah tipis sangat cocok menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Ah, mungkin lain waktu aku akan _mencoba_ bagian lain, bibir tipisnya misalnya.


End file.
